The Bat Jester
by Rosie2009
Summary: This is Harley Quinn x Batman or Harleen Quinzel x Bruce Wayne. Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. ;( But wait! The storyline does! Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

It was a moonlit night and the Clown Prince of Crime was frolicking along with his loyal follower, Harley Quinn. And when one says frolicking, one means thieving or any other offense because there is no crime too low for The Joker to commit. Currently, he was in the middle of a diamond heist.

"Oh, Mistah J, you are the smartest criminal in all of Gotham City for thinkin' up a scheme as diabolical as this!" Harley exclaimed as she threw more jewels into her bag.

"Yes, indeed I am, Harley, my dear. Even the Batman can't stop me now! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Little did Joker know, that above him, The Dark Knight, looking through an air conditioning vent, was waiting for the exact moment to move in for the kill. Even though that moment would have been perfect to swoop in and bring Joker's fun to a halt, something stopped The Bat. The barrier that blocked him from moving came in the form of Harley Quinn A.K.A Harleen Quinzel.

Bruce had pitied the poor girl ever since the beginning of her life in crime. She was simply Joker's puppet, manipulated by him. And to think she was supposedly in love with that homicidal maniac. It was a very peculiar situation, indeed. Bruce supposed that when she lead a normal life, she wanted to be needed by someone and unfortunately that place was gained by one of the most insane and dangerous people in Gotham City. If only she had met Bruce first. She would have had a lot better life.

"Harley, throw your bag into the truck so we can roll. I don't really want to go to Arkham tonight," Joker said.

"Will do, Puddin'!" As soon as Harley turned to put the stolen jewels into the truck, Batman chose that moment to strike. He swooped in and glide-kicked one of Joker's henchman.

"Aw, crap! B-Man's here!" Harley then hopped into the truck along with Joker and a few of his men.

"Smell ya later, Bats!" yelled Joker as he drove away, laughing maniacally. Batman knew he couldn't let Joker get away so he hopped in the Batmobile and engaged in a crazy car chase. Batman soon pressed a button beside the radio. Two guns popped out of the side of the car and sent some large needles into the tires of The Joker's truck. Almost immediately, it came screeching to a halt.

"Harley, you idiot! Didn't I tell you to put on the _bullet proof_ tires?!" Joker asked with an angry air about him.

"Mistah J! I'm so sorry! I was so busy shinin' up the bumper and cleanin' up the car, that I forgot!" Harley apologized.

"Well, I'm gonna make sure that you don't ever forget that tiny, miniscule detail _ever_ again." With that he smacked her to the ground. Just as he was about to hit her more, Bruce let out an almost feral growl and attacked The Joker with everything he had.

"I'm tired of you hitting her and I won't tolerate it any longer! Do you appreciate her at all? No! I know you don't! If you want to see tomorrow, you will never harm her anymore! Got it?! She deserves to be treated better!" Batman gave him a harsh blow to the stomach. "Now look what you've done. You've gone and got me into a bad mood. I'll bet you can't wait to see the consequences of that."

"Sheesh, Bats. Calm down! This is Harley we're talking about! She's not worth worrying over! Now, how about that bad mood? Are you still a little angry bat-Ooch!" Batman had gotten tired of his babbling and he knocked him out with an uppercut to the chin. Then Batman turned and saw Harley on the ground gaping at him with wide eyes and mouth hanging open. She then slowly arose, walked over to Batman, and took a deep breath.


	2. Chapter 2

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MISTAH J! AND YOU YELLED AT HIM, TOO! YOU JERK!"

"I saved you! Is this how you thank someone?" Batman asked in shock. How could she be so rude after what he did for her?

"Hmmf. Well, I guess you're gonna take us back to Arkham now. Take me away, Bats!" Harley said dramatically.

"Sorry, Harley. You aren't going to Arkham. He is," Batman replied.

"Where are ya takin' me?" Harley asked nervously.

"You are going to stay in the Batcave until you are cured from the mental illness that has overtaken you. Then I'll set you free and you'll be normal once again. But you will not be working at Arkham Asylum. You will be working in the Gotham City Institution for the Mentally Ill. Or you will go back to college where you can get another degree in something more normal like a schoolteacher, orthodontist, or a biologist," Batman replied to her.

"You ain't takin' me nowhere, mistah! You can forget your stinkin' Batcave and let me stay with my Puddin'. So whatcha think of that- Whoop!" Batman pushed her into the back of the Batmobile and closed the door. He then got in the driver's seat and turned around toward her.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, Harley, but you can't find out my secret identity." With that, Bruce injected a shot into her arm until there was no more liquid inside the container.

"What didja do to me, Bats? I feel all woozified and crazy. My vision's blurrin'. I'm blackin' out…." Harley had fallen asleep. When Bruce was sure she was asleep, he left for the Batcave.

Soon, he received a call from Oracle A.K.A. Barbara Gordon. "Have you caught Joker yet?"

"I've sent Nightwing to take him back to Arkham."

"And Harley? I don't think Nightwing's bike can take more than two passengers. Wait. Bruce, do you have her?"

"Yes. I'm going to keep her in the Batcave so I can rehabilitate her."

"You know that's not a good idea. What if she rides the elevator up to your house and sees that Batman is Bruce Wayne?"

"She won't. I'm going to keep her in a room in the Batcave. I will let her out when I teach her lessons about how to become normal again. I will also let her out to work in the gym if she wants to."

"Fine, but if and when she does, don't come crying to me." Barbara then signed off.

Batman then arrived at the Batcave. He grabbed Harley, headed for the door, gave the password, and finally walked in. After he got in, he sat her down in her room and locked the door behind him as he walked out. "Nightwing, have you taken Joker to Arkham yet."

"Well, um, I…"

"He got away, didn't he?" Batman asked in a way that was really more of a statement.

"It wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know that he had a fresh flask of Joker Toxin up his sleeve?!"

"You do know that it is fatal, right?"

"That's exactly why I'm heading for the Batcave now. Oh, by the way, I have a question. Where was Harley? Did she get away, too?"

"I'll explain when you arrive."

"Okay. Nightwing, over and out." Batman, with a sigh, sat down in his chair in front of the Batcomputer.

" _What am I going to do? I have a crazy person in my house, attempting to heal her mental issues, and I don't even know if she will recuperate._ "


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Harley just woke up. " _What happened to me? I feel like I've been ran over by a truck. Whoa. It's all comin' back to me. Bats beat up Mistah J, gave me a shot, and apparently brought me to the Batcave like he said he would. I might as well take a look around_."

Then she opened her eyes. Quickly, she closed them back because the bright glow of the fluorescent lights hurt her eyes. Soon, they adjusted and she took a look around.

The room she was in was average. It wasn't too lush and it wasn't too empty. The bedspread was a deep shade of purple and the walls were a light cream color. Beside the bed, there was a little bedside table with a yellow lamp outlined with lace. Also, there was a desk against the wall that was made of stained wood. On the other side of the wall there was a dresser and when Harley opened it, it had fresh clothes inside. In addition, there was a doorway stemming into the bathroom which was lined by white trim. Harley got out of bed and looked inside the bathroom. The toilet had a fuzzy purple cover on the lid. There was a shower with a purple shower curtain. And on a hanger there was a deep purple towel. The walls were cream colored tile.

After a little while of exploring her new room, she decided that she wanted to see the rest of the Batcave. She walked over to the door leading to the outside and tried to open it.

" _What? He locked me in. The stinker. Well, on the other hand, I suppose that I'm not the most trustworthy characta. I wonder if I still have my baseball bat_." She looked all around the room and in every crook and cranny. " _Where is it? Aw, crap, I remember. I left it where we wrecked the truck_."

"Are your accommodations suitable enough for you?"

Harley spun around quickly. "Don't do that! Ya almost gave me a freackin' heart attack!"

"Sorry. I didn't know that you were that jumpy," Bruce said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not jumpy! I'm just wary, that's all. So, is Mistah J okay?" Harley asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you anything about him. The first step to healing is to forget about him," Batman replied.

"W-what?! Ya can't tell me nothin' about my puddin'?! Why, I think that's quite rude, Bats."

"My apologies are extended. Now I will leave you to sleep. We will start with our lessons tomorrow. Goodnight," Batman said as he walked out the door.

"Well… Goodnight to you too, B-Man. And the only reason I'm bein' polite is because I got no choice but to stay here with you 'till I'm 'healed'." After she was sure he was gone, she walked over to the dresser and changed for bed. Then she nestled in and closed her eyes.

" _Goodnight, Mistah J. Whereva' ya are_."

 **Sorry that it's shorter than most. I promise I'll update the next chapter sometime today. Maybe in a few minutes. Thank you SO SO SO much for favoriting this story and if you possibly could please follow my account. Thank you so much for your support!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce waited for Nightwing in his chair at the Batcomputer.

" _How could he have carelessly let Joker get away? And on top of that, let him spray Joker Toxin on him? It's a good thing I've got a cure or Richard will have been a dead man_."

Suddenly, there was the roar of a motor. What was attached to that motor was a motorcycle with a man clad in blue riding atop it.

"It's about time that you arrived. What took you so long?" Bruce asked.

"I have to obey the traffic rules just like any other self-respecting citizen," Nightwing replied.

"Just get over here so I can inject the cure."

"Fine, bossy bat." Nightwing followed Bruce to the worktable. Bruce pulled out the container out of a drawer and began to prepare the serum. When he finished he turned to Richard and asked "This might hurt a bit. Are you ready?"

"Geez, I'm not a child you know. I'm perfectly capable of handling a little – OWWWW!" Richard screamed in pain.

"So, what were you saying, big boy?" Batman asked smugly.

"Leave me alone, ya old bat," Nightwing replied grumpily. Bruce snickered a little bit and placed the container back into the drawer.

"It's my job as your adoptive father to not leave you alone, _ever_."

"Ha, ha. So enough about me. How about you? Where is Harley Quinn?"

"If you must know, look through that window." Richard walked over and peered through.

"Holy cow! You brought her here?! That was an idiot thing to do. That's stupider than me losing Joker and getting sprayed up my nose with – he, he, not helping, am I?" Richard was quieted down by the famous bat-glare.

"It's my decision to make, not yours. I protect this city. You worry about the criminals in Blṻdhaven," Bruce replied.

"And what about when you need me to take Joker to the Asylum so you can hang around with your girlfriend?" Nightwing asked.

"Don't bring her into this!"

"She's what started this whole conversation!"

"Get out of here. NOW!"

"Fine. And when you need me, DON'T CALL!" With that, Nightwing jumped on his motorcycle and sped out. Bruce sat with a sigh and said, "You just don't understand. She deserves a chance because I… I… I care about her."

Harley awoke suddenly to the loud screaming of "Don't bring her into this!". Then she ran over to the door and heard "Fine. And when you need me, DON'T CALL!".

" _Hmm, Bats and Blue Boy must be fightin'._ " Then she heard Batman say "You just don't understand. She deserves a chance because I… I… I care about her."

" _B-Man cares about me? Of course he does, he cares about everybody. But still, he kinda made it sound like he meant just me in a special way_." After she thought about it for a minute, she went back to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce sat in silence. Brooding, you might say. He thought about his parents and what they might think of him now. He went from a happy child with wonderful, loving parents to a lonely young man with no one.

"Are you alright, sir? You seem quite distressed." Bruce raised his head to look at his butler. He had someone. Even if it was only an old man who had been with him his entire life and could read him like a book, Alfred was always there for him and was like a father to Bruce.

"Richard is giving me trouble about something."

"Is it about Miss Quinzel?" Alfred asked.

"How did you know that I brought her here?"

"Master Bruce, I know of everything that comes into this cave and of everything that goes out. Do you truly believe that I would not know of her entrance to this cave?"

"No. I don't doubt your knowledge of this cave," Bruce said with a sigh.

"Well? Is it about Miss Quinzel?"

"Yes, it is. He doesn't understand the fact that my purpose in life is to fight crime and rehabilitate who I can. Harley happens to be one of the ones that I can rehabilitate. After she's normal she'll be out of here and living her own life."

"Sir, don't you think that it would be healthy for you to keep her at your side? Just so she doesn't go back to The Joker?"

"Well. I suppose you might be right, Alfred. I'll keep her here for about a month or two after she is certifiably an average citizen."

"As you wish, sir." Alfred then strolled off and left Bruce to think.


	6. Chapter 6

Harley woke up to someone knocking on her door gently. She walked over to the door and looked out of its window and saw Batman with breakfast.

"Good mornin'! How are you? Oh, thanks for bringing me my breakfast, goodbye!" Harley tried to close the door, but Batman's foot was in the way.

"Do you mind if I come in for a visit? This will be your first lesson, so take notes."

"Fine getcha' butt in here, but make it quick. Oh, and what am I supposed to write on? The back of my hand?" Harley asked like the smart-aleck she was.

"Here, take this," he said as he handed her a notepad shaped like a bat.

"Ooh! A bat notepad! Can I keep it? I'd love to have it to put with the rest of my collection," Harley replied with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Yes, you can keep it. Now get ready to be quiet and answer my questions. This will take at least thirty minutes."

"Oh, lucky me. Wait, what? THIRTY MINUTES! How the heck am I supposed to wait that long?!"

"You'll have to, unless you want to stay stuck with me for over an hour." Harley looked at him in horror.

"Fine, I'll shut up," Harley grumbled.

"Good, let's begin." Batman took in a breath and started. "So, what are your feelings on crime?"

"It's fun. The thrill of doing something bad and the fear of being caught makes it all worth it in the end. Plus I get to spend quality time with Mistah J!"

"Let's try not to focus on The Joker right now. Another question. How do you feel about the people fighting crime?"

"Well, let's see. I feel like they're a bunch of sticks in the mud because they live to ruin our fun."

"Have you ever looked at it a different way? Like how people feel when you steal from their homes or kill someone that is dear to them? How would you feel if it happened to you?"

"I've never thought of it that way before. I'd be awfully mad if someone stole from me."

"And how would you feel if someone killed Poison Ivy, your best friend?"

"I wouldn't have any friends after that…."

"What about The Joker?"

"Well…. He's not really my friend."

"Any time you're in a relationship, shouldn't your significant other be your friend?" Harley was quiet. After a minute she responded. "He's so abusive toward me and I don't know why… It hurts my heart, ya know? I don't understand how he claims to love me and he hurts me."

"Have you ever considered finding another man and ditching The Joker?"

"Ya think I could? But it would be so hard to find a good guy," Harley said sadly.

"I don't know. There may be a good guy waiting for you closer than you think." Harley looked up at him with her beautiful, shining blue eyes.

"Really? Ya mean it?" Harley asked hopefully.

" _Maybe B-man is thee one for me. He appears to be handsome and he's obviously good._ "

"Yes, I do… Ummm… We've already talked for over an hour and well…. I'll be back when I bring you lunch…. Bye!" He rushed out the door quickly and locked it.

"Bye! Well, I wish he wouldn't have walked out so fast. I was this close to kissin' him."


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm stuck on you! Woah oh! Woah oh! Stuck like glue! You and me, baby, we're stuck like glue!" Harley was jumping on her bed and singing the song "Stuck Like Glue".

"Make it betta real quick! I said, 'Woah oh! Woah oh! Whatcha gonna do with that?!'"

"May I inquire what the heck you are doing?"

"Heart attack, B-man, heart attack! That's whatcha gonna give me one day!" Harley exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I guess next time I'll knock," Batman said apologetically.

"Okay, I forgive ya. By the way, it isn't lunch time. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to sit down and talk to you."

"Are you sick or somethin'? Let me check your head, I think you're runnin' hot." Harley reached her hand up to feel his head.

"No, no, I'm fine. So, uhh…. What do you want to talk about?"

"This was your idea. Hey! How about we play truth or dare? It would be fun then and it wouldn't be near as awkward!"

"Alright, I'll go first. Truth or dare?"

"Ehh… Truth."

"What are you afraid of?" Batman asked.

"I'm afraid of not being loved."

"Really?"

"Yes, now let's talk about you. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Batman said. Harley looked at him funny. "What? I want to be safe." Harley thought for a minute and decided on the perfect dare.

"I dare you to kiss me."

"I dare you to kiss me." Bruce was floored. He thought that he was safe with a dare. He sat and stared at Harley for a second.

" _Should I kiss her? I'm not sure it's the right thing to do but maybe she wants this. I know I do._ " Bruce knew what he should do. He was going to…

 **I have left you on a cliffhanger. I know I'm evil. Forgive me my darling viewers. If you want more chapters I'm going to have to have one more review. Have a great day! (SOMEONE GIVE ME A REVIEW! I want to post the next chapter!) Btw, NONE of this belongs to me! Just the storyline belongs to me.**


	8. Chapter 8

He was going to… kiss her.

"Well are you a chicken or a bat - mmmphh?" Harley was astounded. She was actually being kissed by The Batman. The freakin' Batman! She kissed him back with vigor. She was going to give that Bat what he deserved. Soon, she felt a tongue prodding at her lips, begging for entrance to her mouth. She allowed it to enter and she felt it exploring her mouth and gently rubbing her tongue. She let out a small moan. Joker never treated her to that kind of loving before. She tried to mimic what he was doing. Their tongues ended up fighting for the dominant position. Finally, Batman pulled away.

"I believe it's lunch time," Batman said breathily. "I'll bring it to you in a second."

"M-kay, I'll be waitin'." Batman left with a small smile on his face. After he left, Harley said, "Dang, I think I'm in love. Screw that stupid clown. All he's ever done is abuse and mistreat me. I got a man right here that'll love me, treat me right, and can kiss darn good." She looked in her desk, drew a sketch of a heart and wrote, "Harley loves Batman" in beautiful cursive. Suddenly there was a knock at Harley's door. Harley practically flew to the door.

"Come in, B-Man!" Harley exclaimed happily.

"Here's your lunch. I'll leave you to it." He started to walk out the door and Harley almost knocked him to the ground in her haste to stop him.

"You don't have to leave! Come, sit with me. I want to hang out with ya!"

"Okay." Batman walked in and sat on her bed. Harley came over and sat right beside him.

"Hey, B-Man? Do you have any pictures of you I could borrow? Maybe several about this big and a few about this big?"

"Maybe. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to ummm… Feel like I have company! Yeah! I get so lonely in here, so I need somebody to keep me company. Maybe if I had a few pictures of you then I might feel less lonesome." Batman looked at her for a minute. Harley hoped he couldn't see right through her lie. She angled her eyes down at her plate and took a big bite of her ham sandwich.

"I suppose I could give you some pictures. Do you want some full body pictures or some facial pictures?"

"I'd like seven BIG facial pictures and one small facial picture if ya don't mind." Harley finished off her sandwich and scooted closer to Batman.

"Alright, I'll go make them. Is it okay if I give them to you when I bring your dinner?"

"Yea, that's just fine. Oh, and B-Man?"

"What?" As soon as Batman turned to face her once again Harley gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you for tryin' to help me. I guess it really is for the best."

"You're welcome. It's what I do. Now I'll go see about the pictures you wanted. See you later." With that, Batman left and locked the door behind him. Harley let out a giggle and a wide grin.

"I must be the happiest girl in the world," Harley said before she went to her bed to take a nap.

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW! I've been going crazy! Finally I can update! Have a beautiful day!**


	9. Chapter 9

"I must be the happiest girl in the world," Harley said before she went to her bed to take a nap.

"Don't worry, Bruce. I'll save you before you're too far gone," a mysterious voice murmured as she looked around the corner. She snuck out of the Batcave and disappeared.

"Master Bruce, Miss Kyle is here," Alfred said. Bruce looked up in surprise.

"What is she doing here?" Bruce asked. He was worried that she may find out about Harley.

"I don't know, sir, but I suggest you answer the door before she gets suspicious," Alfred replied. Bruce ran to the door.

"Hey, Bruce. It's good to see you. How long has it been?" Selina asked.

"Yea, nice to see you too. Come in." Selina walked in. She looked around for a second and asked, "Bruce, do you mind if we speak in your study. It's personal."

"Sure." He followed her to his study and closed the door behind him.

"So what did you want to-mmphhhh?" Bruce was met with a passionate kiss, tongue and all. Selina pushed him down into a chair.

"Just sit down a minute. This kitty's going to teach you a thing or two."

"Selina, stop. I'm already involved with someone else and it's serious. Now get off." Bruce pushed her off of him and walked out onto the balcony.

"Who is it? Oh, wait, I already know. It's that stupid, blonde, no good for anything Jester, isn't it?" Bruce was speechless. How did she know?

"What makes you think it's her?"

"Honey, I'm not stupid. I saw her in the Batcave. And rumor has it that you have kissed her. I thought you loved me, Bruce, and not that blonde bimbo," Selina said, sounding hurt.

"I did. But you considered it all a game. And when I needed to know whether it was true or not most, you let me down. You said that you weren't ready to be declawed and that we're playing a game called 'The Bat and the Cat'. After that, you swung away. Do you have any idea how much that hurt, Selina? Do you?" Selina looked at him, dumbstruck.

"And to think that I waited on you for two years to be ready. All of it was a waste of time. You'll never want to be declawed and you'll never want to turn over to the good side with me. So yeah, Selina, it hurt. It hurt worse than the way you feel now, I can tell you that."

"Miss Quinn, I think you should come with me and hear this," a voice said suddenly. Harley spun around and looked. It was an old man that looked to be in his sixties and he wanted her to come with him.

"Who are you?" Harley asked.

"Never mind that. You need to come with me now."

"Okay, I guess." Harley got up and followed him out.

"If you don't mind, I'll have to put this blindfold on you, miss." Harley stood still and allowed him to put it on her.

"Follow me." The old man held her shoulder and gently guided her to their destination. Soon she heard, "I did. But you considered it all a game. And when I needed to know whether it was true or not most, you let me down. You said that you weren't ready to be declawed and that we're playing a game called 'The Bat and the Cat'. After that, you swung away. Do you have any idea how much that hurt, Selina? Do you?"

"Cat?"

"Shhh." Harley listened more and heard, "And to think that I waited on you for two years to be ready. All of it was a waste of time. You'll never want to be declawed and you'll never want to turn over to the good side with me. So yeah, Selina, it hurt. It hurt worse than the way you feel now, I can tell you that."

"She hurt B-Man! I'm gonna tear inta her like stink on poo!" Before Alfred could stop her, Harley ran into the room.

"I might not be able ta see a thing but I'm gonna beat you up, Cat! You hurt B-Man and for that you're gonna be sorry!" Batman took one look at her, ran toward his mask that was lying on the desk, and put it on.

"How sweet. The silly little girl trying to protect her big, brooding, and handsome Bat."

"You're gonna leave my B-Man alone or I'll beat the crap outta ya!" Harley then connected her fist with Catwoman's jaw sending her staggering backwards.

"Okay, let's fight."

 **Ooh, what will happen next? Will Harley kick Catwoman's butt or Catwoman kick Harley's? I know the answer!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay, let's fight." When Bruce heard Selina say that he ran to Harley and stripped her blindfold off.

"Wonderful! I can see again! Wow, this place sure is fancy-oommmphhhhh!" Selina whacked her in the face and then smacked the side of Harley's head with her foot. Harley let out a mean growl and flipped over to Catwoman and hit her in the stomach with both feet. Catwoman flew back and hit the wall. Catwoman leapt to her feet and tackled Harley. Catwoman held her down and scratched her costume repeatedly.

"This is what you get for messing with _my_ Bat!" As she was about to stab Harley with her claws, she was knocked off by Bruce.

"Leave her alone!" Bruce was now the only thing that stood between Catwoman and Harley.

"Move out of my way!"

"No, Selina, I won't. Harley is my girl and you can't change it. So get out of my house and leave me to my own business," Bruce said angrily.

"Fine. But I will be back and when I am you both will be very sorry." Catwoman then jumped out the window. Harley took one look at Bruce and jumped into his arms.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me. You're so nice to me and I don't even know why."

"Harley, I care about you and not in the way that I care about everyone. I have feelings for you. Romantic feelings." Bruce was blushing now and stared hard at the ground.

"I've got romantic feelin's for you too, Bats." Harley then gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Bruce sat her down on the floor and took her face in his hands.

"Harley, will you be my girlfriend?" Bruce asked.

" _I hope she says yes_."


	11. Chapter 11

"I would love to," Harley responded. That seemed to be all Batman needed to hear. Immediately, he pulled her into a mind-blowing kiss. Harley had fireworks blasting off throughout her head. Suddenly, there was that same tongue trying to find the key to her mouth once again. Harley let him in immediately. Harley was overwhelmed with pleasure. She then noticed that Batman was caressing her sides and was coming really close to a place where Harley truly wanted his hands to be. Finally, Harley grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips. After that, he began to massage her hips and the edges of her behind.

"Keep going and please don't ever stop," Harley said against his lips. Batman brought one hand to her waist and the other onto the back of her hat. Then he pulled the hat and her mask off. Then he ran his hand through her blonde tresses and she moaned. Soon, he pulled away from the kiss. Harley was about to say something in protest until she felt his lips on her jaw. It was an amazing feeling and she was in awe. All Joker did was kiss her on the mouth. This was what it felt like to be with a good guy.

Batman continued to kiss her jaw and then he moved up to that sensitive place right behind her ear.

"Oh, wow… I shoulda left The Joker a long time ago," Harley mumbled. Then Batman rested his head against hers.

"Are you ready to go back to your room?"

"Okay, I will. But on one condition. We have to do this at least two times a day." Batman chuckled.

"Fine with me." Batman then blindfolded her and carried her down to her room. Once they arrived, he sat her down on the bed and removed the blindfold. She looked up at him with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Goodnight, B-Man," Harley said dreamily.

"Harley, it isn't quite bedtime yet. I'm going to bring your dinner and those photos I made, okay?"

"I'll be waitin' right here for ya." Harley sighed and laid down on her back.

" _Yup, I'm in love. No denyin' it_."

 **My dears, I will upload another chapter tonight so be on the lookout. (I may do it in a minute if you're lucky!) ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Bruce stepped into the kitchen and walked over to Alfred.

"How did she get out?" Bruce demanded.

"Sir, I simply brought her up here so she could understand what she means to you and maybe finally have something to look forward to in life."

"Selina could have used my real name. Alfred, we don't know that Harley's even going to become healed or if she'll just turn right back to her old ways. If she were to go back then Joker would know who I am and would possibly target you, Barbara, and Richard."

"Master Bruce, I am well aware of the possibilities and their consequences. I want her to understand that she actually means something to someone now. I don't want her to play with your feelings and then break your heart."

"I understand, Alfred. Thank you. I'll go bring Harley her food." With that Bruce walked out carrying photos and a tray full of food in his arms.

"Harley, I have your food. Can I come in?"

"Yea, it's open. Come right in," Harley said.

"Ya got the pictures for me! Thank you!" Harley ran over and hugged him. After that she sat on the bed and patted the space beside her.

"Sit down. We have much to discuss!" Harley exclaimed dramatically. Bruce sat down and handed the tray of food to her. Harley looked at it and sat it down beside her. Then she crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ya know, B-Man? It's only been two days but I think I'm already in love." Harley sighed and hugged him tighter. Bruce wrapped his arms around her and asked, "I know that feeling. Are you going to eat?"

"Way to ruin the mood, Bats," Harley grumbled as she climbed off of him. She stuck a big bite of her spaghetti and meatballs into her mouth.

"Hey, Bats, I got a question."

"Hmm?"

"Have you been the one that cooks my meals?" Bruce looked sheepish.

"Not exactly…"

"Is it that old man?" Harley asked.

"Yes. By the way, that old man's name is Alfred."

"Good to know," Harley said thoughtfully. She shoved another forkful into her mouth.

"Can you tell this Alfred guy that his cooking tastes great?"

"I poured the drink and put the fork on the plate," Bruce grumbled.

"Don't worry, hun. This is the most well poured milk I've ever seen." Bruce gave her a glare. Harley laughed until she spurted milk out of her nose.

"Oops." Harley quickly made an attempt to cover her nose. Now it was Bruce's turn to laugh loudly.

"Wow, Bats! I've never heard you laugh before!" Harley exclaimed.

"Don't get used to it." Harley smiled. Then, she took the final bite of her spaghetti and meatballs.

"Shoo, Bats! I've got a room to decorate," Harley said as she pushed him out the door. As Bruce left he heard her say, "Let's turn this room into a shrine for my wonderful Batsy!"


	13. Chapter 13

" _Hmm, how the heck am I gonna do this? Oh, I know! Cover the walls with pictures of him and put kisses and hearts all over the pictures!_ " Harley thought. Then, she set to work. Harley drew a big heart around a face in one picture and then she kissed all around the outer edges of the picture. She did this with all of the others, as well.

"It's perfect!" Harley was thrilled. Everything looked just the way she wanted it to.

"I feel so happy that I wanna sing!" Harley spun around and began.

"Wise men say, 'Only fools rush in.' But I can't help fallin' in love with you! Shall I say? Would it be a sin? If I can't help fallin' in love with you!" Harley was so happy that she began to dance around in circles until she grew dizzy and fell on the bed.

" _Oh, I love ya, B-Man. Goodnight._ " Harley thought right before she shut her eyes and went to sleep. Little did she know, that someone was making plans to visit.

Catwoman was leaping from rooftop to rooftop trying to find Poison Ivy. She eventually stopped and looked down. To her surprise, she saw a redheaded lady dressed in green hiding behind a flower shop. Catwoman hopped down from her perch and sneaked toward her. When she was directly behind Ivy, Catwoman tapped her shoulder. Poison Ivy spun around and punched at whatever had touched her. Luckily, Catwoman had ducked thanks to her almost superhuman reflexes.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be stealing something?" Ivy whispered.

"How rude, I just wanted to say hi."

"What do you want from me? I know you, so don't play dumb."

"You got me. I just wanted to let you know that Harley's gotten herself into some trouble." Ivy's face changed from angry and impatient to worried and upset.

"Is she alright? What can I do to help her?" Catwoman looked smug.

"Oh, she's fine. Crazy in love with The Batman, but fine." Ivy's jaw dropped. She was speechless. Soon, she was able to utter one word.

"What?"

"You heard me. She's fallen madly in love with Batman. I need you to help her climb out of love. She'll listen to you."

"Where is she?" Ivy asked.

"In the Batcave."

"How am I supposed to get there? I don't even know where in the heck that is!"

"Oh, don't worry. I'll take you there." Ivy looked at Catwoman skeptically.

"How do I know that I can trust you?"

"I happen to know where some really, really rare plants are. I could stomp them or bring them to you. What will it be?" Poison Ivy looked at her in horror.

"Take me there. Now."

"As you wish," Catwoman replied.

" _Soon Batman will be all mine!_ " Catwoman thought to herself.

 _Knock, knock, knock_. Harley opened her eyes and looked up. Right after she opened her eyes, she heard the lock being picked. Harley's eyes widened. This wasn't Batman at the door. Harley looked around the room, searching for a place to hide. She finally decided that she would hide under the bed. She crammed herself under it and just in the nick of time. Soon she saw a set of green shoes.

"Harl, where are you? Are you in here?" A wave of relief went over Harley and she crawled out from under the bed.

"Hey, Red!" Ivy turned around and saw her. A big smile ran across her face and she ran over to hug Harley.

"I've missed you so much! How have you been?"

"I've been wonderful! Guess what? I've ditched Joker and got a new, good guy. One that'll treat me right. You'll never guess who it is."

"It's The Batman, isn't it?" Harley looked at her like she had grown two heads.

"How in the heck did ya know?"

"A little cat told me. Listen, Harley. When I told you that you shouldn't be with that creep, I didn't mean go and be with a superhero!"

"That's not fair! Wait, Catwoman told you? Ivy, you don't know how she's treated me lately. She attacked me earlier!" Poison Ivy's eyes widened.

"She attacked you? Well, that dirty, thieving-"

"Calm down, Red. I'm alright now. B-Man protected me. Anyway, Catwoman's been tryin' to take B-Man from me!"

"I'll bet she brought me here just so I could persuade you to leave him! Then as soon as you left, she wouldn't have anyone to stop her from being with Batman!"

"You're right, my darlings. You two are going to have plenty of time to catch up, because I've got to go. There's a Bat that this kitty needs to catch." With that, Catwoman closed the door.

"Let us out of here!" Harley yelled.

"There's nothing we can do, Harl. We need to sit down and think, maybe find a way out of here." It was going to be a long night.


	14. Chapter 14

Batman was swinging through Gotham, looking out for any signs of crime. Soon, it would be time to go back home to Wayne Manor. He searched a little more, then began to glide back to the Manor.

Bruce walked into the house. Everything was dark. He looked around and called, "Alfred? Are you here?" Behind him, one light turned on. Bruce spun around and saw nothing. He walked toward the light. Suddenly, his feet went up into the air and he was hanging upside down. To his surprise he felt lips brush gently against his.

"Hello, my love. Have you missed me?"

"Selina, what are you – mmmmphhhh?" Catwoman began kissing him and rubbing the side of her face against his. She made a noise akin to a purr and stroked his chest. Bruce grabbed her hands and pulled her off of him.

"You don't want to do that? Well, I suppose we could talk."

"What is your problem with me and Harley?"

"Oh, my dearest, you simply don't understand. When I feel like something or someone belongs to me, I can't have anything getting between me and that object or in this case, you."

"Have you ever loved me, Selina?" Catwoman looked at him for a minute with eyes that could melt anyone's heart.

"Yes, I did, Bruce. I've always cared for you. I was too scared to admit it. I was afraid that if I gave you my heart, you would break it. I know better now. I've believe that you are trustworthy to keep it."

"Selina, I wish you would've told me that earlier. I loved you, I truly did. We could've had a future together."

"We still can, Bruce. Dump Harley and join me. I could give you more attention than she ever could." Catwoman leaned in close to him and took his face in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Selina. I can't let Harley's heart get broken."

"And mine won't?" Selina looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

"Selina, give me some time. If Harley's not all she seems, I'll dump her and come to be with you. If she's the kind, misunderstood woman that I think she is, then I'm staying with her." Suddenly, Bruce cut himself down and landed on his feet.

"Okay, Bruce. I-I'll be waiting for your decision." Selina started to walk out of the door.

"Oh, and Bruce? Poison Ivy's in the Batcave." Bruce took one look at her and rushed down to the Batcave. He opened the door and the two girls fell on top of him.

"Long time no see, love."

"B-Man!" Harley's lips crashed into his. He responded for a minute then pulled away.

"Ivy, how did you get here?"

"You can thank Catwoman for bringing me here."


	15. Chapter 15

After Batman took Ivy to Arkham Asylum and returned, Harley explained the whole story to Batman.

"Can you believe it? I think she's loonier than me!" Batman stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Harley, you're not loony. I think that you're the sweetest, kindest, most devoted woman that I've ever seen. You're an angel in disguise. My angel. My Harley." Batman gently took her hand and kissed it. Tears welled up in Harley's eyes.

"You are the sweetest man I've ever met. Every time I see ya I have this feeling surgin' through my veins. I've only ever had this feeling with you."

"I get the same feeling."

"Do you know what that feeling is tellin' me to do?" Harley asked.

"What?"

"It's tellin' me to give you a big smooch." With that, Harley leaned over and kissed Batman on the lips. Batman responded quickly. After a little while, she pulled away softly.

"I think I'm in love with you, B-Man."

"I think I'm in love with you too, Harley." Harley gave him a big smile. She was so happy that she wanted to sing. And that's just what she did.

"You're sailing softly through the sun. In a broken Stone Age dawn. You fly so high." Then they both sang.

"I get a strange magic. Oh, what a strange magic. Oh, it's a strange magic. Got a strange magic. Got a strange magic." After a little while, they finished. Harley leaned her head against his.

"I wish I knew your real name." Batman leaned back.

"I'll tell you soon, Harley. I promise."


	16. Chapter 16

"I'll tell you soon, Harley. I promise."

At the old Gotham Theater, Joker was trying to think of a way to find Harley. He had no idea where she was and he was ready for her to be back. All he wanted her for was to feed the hyenas and to have something to take his anger out on when he needed it.

" _Hmm, where in the world could she be? There's only three things that I think could've happened. She got sent to the asylum, she got away from Bats, or she's with Bats_ ," Joker said to himself.

" _But I'll bet she didn't get away from him. She's too stupid and slow to get away. And I'm not going to go infiltrate the asylum just to find her. She's not worth that. What am I gonna do? I guess there's only two things I can do: have auditions for a new Harley or I could just wait on her… Well, auditions it is!_ " Joker smiled to himself. He had solved his problem. It would be easy to find another blonde bimbo just like her. Tomorrow would be a great day!

Joker was almost ready to beat his head against the wall.

"How hard is it to find a stupid, blonde girl that does everything I want? I'm not asking much! I just want someone who acts like that idiot Harley! I miss her waiting on me and doing all of the chores!" Then he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Look here, lady, I want someone that does every chore and feeds me from a golden platter. Do you understa- wow! You're hired!" Standing before him, was a slim woman that had a big smile on her face. The only thing that was different between Harley and this woman, was that Harley had blue eyes, blonde hair, and creamy skin while she had brown eyes, chocolate hair, and dark skin.

"Do I play the part well enough, Mr. Joker?" The woman asked.

"We're gonna have to work on the accent, but other than that you're perfect for the job! By the way, what's your name, dear?"

"My name's Candy. I used to work for Penguin but I figured I'd do better as an assistant to the most charming super-criminal in the whole city."

"Excellent. You start work now. Your first job is to feed the hyenas. Here you go." Joker handed her two large steaks. She looked at them with disgust but took them from his hands anyway.

"Here, stinky pooches." They rushed over and began eating as if it was the first meal they'd had in weeks. Unfortunately, this job wouldn't be as wonderful as she had thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Alfred walked through the Batcave in search of Bruce. Alfred didn't see or hear any trace of him until his ears caught the sound of grunts and growls. Alfred then knew that Bruce was in the gym. As he approached the door, he heard, "You'll have to do better than that to defeat me!"

"Just watch, Bats! I'll have ya on the floor bowin' down to me in a minute!" Alfred smiled and peeked in to watch. He saw Harley flip and kick Bruce in the chest as she came back up. Bruce stumbled back a bit from the impact, then, as she launched another kick, he grabbed her leg and threw her onto a pad on the ground. He rushed over and pinned her down.

"Who's bowing now?" Bruce asked with a smirk covering his face. Harley struggled a bit but couldn't get out from under his hold.

"Next time I'll get ya! You're gonna need all of ya strength tomorra'!" Bruce's smirk only grew. Harley let out a small growl and looked up at him with frustration written all over her. She appeared to be deep in thought for a moment, then her eyes lit up. Bruce looked a little worried as his smirk slowly disappeared. At that moment, Harley reached up and kissed him. Apparently, Bruce's grip on her arms faltered and she squirmed out and kicked the side of his head with the top of her foot. He looked utterly floored as he rubbed the side of his face. Harley just giggled as she cartwheeled around toward the back of him and leapt onto his back. Bruce grabbed her arms and swung her around to the front of his body. Then, he used his foot to knock her off of her feet. She lost her balance immediately and fell on her behind. As soon as he sprang toward her to pin her down again, she rolled over. He landed on his knees hard and she hopped on his back. He was caught off guard and he fell to the ground. Now, his whole front was pressed to the ground and Harley was straddling him. Then, she said, "Look who's the winner. Little ol' me. Do you admit defeat?"

"I guess, Harley. I suppose I have to give you that kiss that you wanted since you won the bet." Harley got off of him and as soon as he got up, he kissed her with a fiery passion. Alfred smiled and walked away to give them some privacy.

" _Young love. I believe that if Miss Harley is all that she seems, she will make an excellent partner for Master Bruce_ ," Alfred thought to himself.


	18. Chapter 18

Bruce was all ready to go on patrol when he heard someone calling him. He stopped and listened.

"B-Man! Come in here! I have a surprise!" Bruce was a little worried what this surprise was but still he walked to Harley's door and opened it. Harley shoved a piece of paper in his face and stepped back. Bruce pulled it off and looked at it. There on the front was a drawing of him and Harley holding hands and smiling. Bruce couldn't help but grin. It was so cute and she nailed the details of their faces.

"So? Whaddya think?" Harley looked up at him hopefully.

"I love it. You did so well on the faces of the characters. But do you know what I love even more?"

"What?"

"You." Harley lit up like a Christmas tree and Bruce received a huge hug.

"Oh, Batsy. You're so nice and sweet! I've never met anyone like you."

"I've never met anyone like you, Harley. You surprise me every day with something new," Bruce said to her.

"I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Can I please, please, please come with you on patrol?"

"I don't think so."

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please? I'll be super duper good! Also, I won't stop sayin' please until ya do. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please-"

"Okay, I'll take you just please don't say please!" Harley did a little dance then went into handstand position and walked about on her hands. Soon she was done and she gave him a kiss.

"Thank you! I've wanted to this for a while and I'm so glad you agreed!" Bruce smiled. She might be goofy but she cared about him a lot.

"Lead on, Dark Knight! I shall be your minion on this quelling quest!" Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Come on. Get in the car." Harley hopped in. Bruce got in after her and brought a blindfold with him.

"I'm very sorry that I have to put this on you, Harley. I know ow it must hurt your feelings."

"It's okay. I understand that ya aren't quite ready to reveal some things about yourself." Bruce gently put the blindfold on her.

"I really do feel terrible about doing this to you," Bruce said with a guilt laced voice. He then felt a hand on his leg. Bruce looked down and saw Harley's black gloved hand.

"Don't worry about it. Everything's alright between me and you." Bruce looked up at her and even though she wore a blindfold, he could tell that she meant it. He held her hand with in his, cranked the car, and drove out of the Batcave. When they were out of eyesight of Wayne Manor, Bruce pulled blindfold off of her. She blinked her eyes several times and smiled at him.

"Glorious darkness! So, who are we gonna beat up tonight? Penguin? The Mad Hatter? I know! The Calendar Man!"

"Harley, The Calendar Man only attacks on holidays."

"Why does he do it on holidays?" Harley asked.

"That's a story for another time. The Joker has struck."

 **What do you think? There is only a few chapters left for this story, so leave your reviews and let me know what I should do next. I will continue to update on my story, "Wonder Bat." Goodbye until the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

"That's a story for another time. The Joker has struck." Harley's breaths quickened. What would happen to her if The Joker got her? What if something snapped in her and she betrayed Batman? She knew this wouldn't be good. No matter what happened she would have to stay strong, stay loyal to Batman. She would not let herself fall prey to The Clown Prince of Crime's tricks. Hopefully.

"Harley? HARLEY?!" Harley was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear anything that Batman was saying until he yelled.

"What? I'm here! What didja say?" Harley snapped out of her panic attack.

"I was asking you if I should take you back. Do you want me to?"

"No, no. I'll be fine," Harley trailed off. She was so worried about what might happen that she couldn't think logically about her answer to his question.

"Are you sure? It wouldn't be any trouble."

"I'll be okay. Everything's gonna be alright." Batman looked at her worriedly then sped off in the direction that he last saw the Joker.

" _This is gonna be some serious crap_ ," Harley thought to herself as Batman barreled down the road. Little did she know, that it was going to be serious crap. Really serious crap.

 **What will happen? Will she fall for Joker again and break Batman's heart or will she remain good and true to Bats? Find out on the same Bat-time same Bat-channel!**


	20. Chapter 20

Bruce's foot was riding the gas pedal, pushing it all the way to the floorboard. But his mind was not on speeding or even hunting down The Joker. All he was worried about was whether Harley was going to stay good or turn bad again. Bruce really hoped that she'd remain with him.

Soon, Joker's car was in sight and inside was Joker and a woman that looked practically just like Harley. Bruce looked over at Harley. Her eyes were focused on the woman.

"Who is that?! I guess that goes to show you that he didn't care for me anymore than he did garbage. He valued his socks more than me." Harley had tears in her eyes. Bruce knew that she had to have her feelings hurt. He grabbed her hand and squeezed a little, trying to let her know that it would be okay and that she always had him. She looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"I love you, Harley. I'm always here for you."

"I love you, too. And thank you for everything."

"You're more than welcome. Now, do you want to help me kick his butt?" Harley beamed.

"Let's do this!" They both got out of the car and rushed toward Joker and the woman.

"Hello, Bats! And lookie here! There's a little sidekick. Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Yep, it's true. I'm his sidekick and I'm not ashamed of it either. You're a jerk and I'm not gettin' fooled by your proclamations of love for me. It's all a big lie! Ya hear?! A BIG lie!" Harley ran to him and punched his jaw hard. The force was so great that his jaw-bone must have broken under her hand. He screamed in pain and Harley kicked Joker in the back of his head with her heel. Joker was knocked to the ground. He looked up at her and as she was ready to seal the deal, the Harley look-alike kicked her in the kidney. Harley's hand flew to her side and the woman had an advantage against her. Unfortunately for Harley, the woman used this advantage and Harley flew to the ground with a sickening crunch. Her rib had broken. The woman towered above her.

"You're going to get the crap beat out of you until you can feel your life slipping away from you." Harley looked up in fear. Bruce didn't waste any time sweeping the woman off balance with his foot. The woman fell on her butt and Bruce punched her face, knocking her out. He turned to the Joker and was about to knock him out too until he heard Harley speak.

"I want to do it." Bruce went over to help her up. When Bruce helped her walk over to Joker, she began to yell at him.

"All you've ever treated me with was disrespect and rudeness. I'm through with you, for good this time." With that, she kicked his side and knelt down beside him. "You filthy scumbag!" She drew her fist back and when she was about to punch, Joker said something.

"Go on, hit me. Just remember that I was the first person ever to listen to you." Harley paused. Bruce became worried. Would she stay good or go bad? Harley set her jaw as if she made up her mind. What would happen next?

 **What will happen next? I know! The next chapter you** _ **do not**_ **want to miss out on! So follow, favorite, and review! By the way, to the people who have reviewed, thank you so, so, so, so much for everything that you've said! It means so much to me! Bye guys (for now)!**


	21. Chapter 21

Harley paused and thought to herself.

" _He was the first person who ever listened to my problems and he was nice to me sometimes. But B-Man has always been nice to me, has never hit me, and he always has listened to what I have to say or what's wrong with me._ " Harley set her jaw and decided to hit that dirty clown till he begged her for mercy. Harley smacked him in the face hard, then a hit to the stomach, a blow to the chin, and finally a fist to the forehead. Soon after she executed the last hit, she realized that he had passed out. Harley looked at Batman and she saw a look of pure amazement on his face. She felt tears in her eyes and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't hold them back. The trauma from everything that had happened to her under The Joker took a toll on her. She soon found herself in Batman's arms. He held her gently due to her broken rib, but the embrace was still tight enough to make her feel safe. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest as she cried. She felt him stroking her back.

"Let it all out. I'm right here for you," Harley heard him whisper. She hugged him as tight as she could without hurting her rib. When she gained enough control over herself to stop, she reached up and kissed him. This kiss wasn't their usual frantic ones. It was more gentle and calm but still containing the passion that the others had. She was pouring all of her love and emotions into it but at a soft, slow pace. When she pulled away, he laid his head on hers.

"I love you, Batman."

"It's Bruce. Bruce Wayne." Harley's eyes widened.

"Well then, I love you, Bruce Wayne, boy billionaire, philanthropist, and playboy. You'd better not be play-boying me, by the way!" Harley said as she squinted at him.

"Don't worry, I'm not." He looked at her straight in the eyes. Harley stared at him back. Her eyes clouded with a sudden uncertainty.

"Do ya love me? Ya said ya did before, but ya didn't respond to me just now."

"Harley, I love you with all of my heart. Just feel it." He placed her hand on his heart and she felt the steady beat against her hand. "You're what keeps it going. I may not look it but I'm not near as cold and emotionless as everyone thinks."

"I know you're not. You're so sweet and carin'. Nobody in the whole world is like ya."

"Harley, I have a question."

"Ask away, my love."

"Will you stay with me, even after I rehabilitate you?"

"Why are ya askin' such a dumb question as that? Of course I will!"

"Let's go home, Harley."

"Okay, Bruce."

 **How romantic! Bats told her his real name. Isn't love a wonderful thing? Anyway, past the mushy, gushy, sentimental stuff, there's going to be one more chapter of this. I hope to make it longer that the others, so it might take a little time for me to update. Don't forget that I live on the promise of reviews! Have a wonderful day!**


	22. Chapter 22

A few weeks later, Harley was cured of her mental illness and she was happily living in the manor along with her dream guy.

"Harley, I have something to do. I'll be back soon." Bruce said one night.

"Okay, Bruce. Don't be too long." Bruce kissed her goodbye and headed toward the Batcave. He suited up and hopped in the Batmobile.

" _I'm glad I remembered Selina. Too much longer with Harley, and I wouldn't have remembered her at all._ " Bruce thought as he cruised down the road that would take him to Selina's house. He got out and walked to the door. Before he could knock, Selina opened the door.

"Hi, Selina. Let's go for a ride." After they got on the road and began their drive, Selina looked at him expectantly. Her expression was a mix of hope and lust. Bruce braced himself, not wanting to upset her but he knew that in order for him and Harley to be happy together, he must tell her the truth. Another good reason, was that Selina deserved to know the truth.

"Selina, I really do love you. But I need you to know something. The other day, Harley proved to me that she really does love me. She did it by beating up The Joker and even when she hesitated and was unsure, she still went through with it. I'm truly very sorry. I don't think words could describe to you how sorry I am. Can you ever forgive me?" He stared straight in front of him, out the windshield. He didn't want to look at her for fear that he would see exactly what he didn't want to. Disappointment, sadness, and anger all mixed together to make an expression on Selina that he never did like to see. One that made him want to hug her until it all washed away. He finally mustered up the courage to look up at her. He didn't see any of the emotions that he worried about. Actually, he didn't see a hint of any emotion at all.

"I forgive you, but none of this surprises me. I saw it all happen. You see, Bruce, I'm not the only sneaky person in this city. I see a lot more than you think. I've decided that I can't blame you for anything that has happened. I was inattentive to you and uncaring. I'm the one who's sorry. I never deserved you. Even when I knew I loved you, I didn't act on it and I broke your heart even more than what it was originally. The very heart that has been broken since age eight. I'm sorry, Bruce. I will be waiting on you in case you ever decide to take the scumbag that is me back." Selina looked down. Bruce could see tears in her eyes, but he knew that she had too much control to let them out. Bruce put his hand under her chin lifting it up.

"Selina, you deserve someone that will not give up on you as fast as I did."

"Bruce, that wasn't fast. You waited two years. I don't think I could wait that long. I would've dragged you to my house and tied you up until you agreed to stay with me."

"Regardless, you should move on with your life. Move on from me."

"One thing I will never do is move on from you. My heart will always belong to you. I love you."

"Selina, do you mind if I give you one last kiss before we part?"

"Will Harley mind?"

"She'd understand."

"Well, in that case." Selina crawled across to Bruce and gave him a kiss that almost blew him away. He knew that she could kiss but he didn't know she could that well. She'd never demonstrated such passion in the others that they had shared over the years. And they had shared many over the years. Selina thrust her tongue in his mouth and massaged his chest the way a cat would do. He rubbed her back and sides. He decide that it wouldn't end well if they continued and, with much regret, pulled away. She looked him in the eye and he knew that she could see every feeling in his heart.

"Goodbye, Bruce." She clambered off of his lap and opened the car door.

"Goodbye, Selina." He watched her get out and disappear in the darkness. Bruce would miss her, but he had another thing to attend to besides her. He turned on the com-link and asked Barbara to hook him up with Nightwing. Bruce waited a minute and then he heard Richard's voice cut through the earpiece.

"Hello, Bruce. What do you want?"

"I wanted to tell you that I was sorry for being a jerk. You're my son and I can't let anything come between us. We're family. Can you forgive me for what happened before?" Bruce asked.

"Thanks, Bruce. I really appreciate it. And yes, I think that I could arrange forgiving you."

"I'm glad. Now, get off of this com-link and go be a hero." He could hear Nightwing smile after Bruce said this.

"Okay. Catch you later, old man."

"Bye, turd-blossom." Bruce shut it off with a touch of his finger. He drove home to Wayne Manor and as soon as he got out, Harley hopped into his arms.

"I couldn't wait on ya."

"Harley, I have something to confess." All hints of Harley's smile disappeared.

"What?"

"I went and told Catwoman about us and it went over well. We also shared a kiss." He waited for a slap, a yell, or anything of the sort.

"It's okay. I understand that perfectly."

"I'm glad you understand." Bruce put her down and hugged her. "Harley, have I ever told you that I love you?"

"Maybe once or twice. I love you too, Bruce. You saved me. From everything."

"I'll say it again, Harley, because I can't hold this feeling back. I love you."

"I love you too, silly."

 **Can you believe it? It's the end! I didn't think I'd ever finish it. By the way, I know this is totally off subject, but can you please read and review the story of mine called "A Bat's Flower"? If that's not your thing, that's okay too. I have a few others that are dying for reviews. Have a great day! This is Rosie2009 signing off!**


End file.
